All of my Blaze
by Blazy-Daisy
Summary: Nothing so special about this one, just info about my OC before I will publish the real fictions. Read if you want to know something about her, there will be no details about Blaze's origins and atc. in fictions where she will appear. note: I put it in LoL category, 'cause Champion Blaze is first, but there will also be the other types of Blaze.


All right, I told myself that before I will publish any fiction, no matter about what, I should first write something about my OC. The main OC I mean. However, this is only about Blaze from League of Legends; about others I will write latter. So... that's all from me for now, enjoy please and rewiev if you want.

Oh and if you will be shocked by mistakes and the other absurd things which are completly wrong, then please read **Important!** in my bio.

**Disclaimer:** Riot own League of Legends, but **Blaze** is mine!

* * *

**Blaze**

**The Molten Princess**

"_All who stands before me shall fall. None can match the fire and flames!"_ – Blaze the Molten Princess

**Lore:**

Born in Noxus; left the city three years after her birth. Innocent little Noxian carried away by her father and mother in hurry and fear. Ordinary girl not destined to anything special, Noxus citizen who would have normal life; in the end, everything was changed by foolish act of her family. Why? Not because they have gone mad, they just wanted to protect her from danger. Protect her from Noxus itself. Lydia and Drago, her parents, they knew, like everyone, what is principle of their city which was the reason why they did so, why they carried her away. Their little girl, their sweet Maya, from very beginning was like flower on stone field. At least that was what they claimed. Innocent, unable to hurt someone, sweet and kind, not like other kids. How could she survive? Or was truth different than they claimed? Was there actually another reason? These questions will forever stay untold forever… One way or another, when they finally were far enough, their life as nomads started. None of her parents ever told her about the place where she was born, nor ever spoke about Noxus, Demacia or the other cities or nations, it was just about her, her parents and their lonely but happy life and, convinced they are away from every danger, they continued in it. But their escape from Noxus wasn't that unnoticed as they thought…

Someone saw them, saw a man and a woman running trough streets of Noxus with little girl… and that someone was no one else than Grand General himself. His reaction was far crueler than could anyone expected. For Swain it was act of cowardice even though he said that those "Noxians" were all the time just spies from Demacia and now they wanted to return and report everything to Demacia military command and to king Jarvan himself! It was a lie. And Swain knew it, but it didn't stop him from making his cruel decision. Betrayal of Noxus was a crime itself, but Maya and her parents were already out of Grand General's reach. Find them was one thing, but killing them was a little difficult. Luckily, no for Maya of course but for Swain, in Noxus was, and still is, one infamous manhunter. Warwick.

The plan was obvious. Who else was more skilled in tracking and killing his prey than the Blood Hunter, especially with help of Grand General's raven? Noxus for sure is full of assassins, but this task could only Warwick fulfill and the whole thing about the League really wasn't problem at all; the Blood Hunter always found time for this special hunt. It took fifteen years, fifteen years of tracking, of hunting…

When the paths of his prey finally crossed with his own, Warwick attacked without warning on the large group of nomads, who were part of Maya's family. The further they travelled, the more nomads joined them but when the Blood Hunter found these nomads he became their end. It wasn't assassination; it was carnage, an un-human slaughter. Lydia managed, in the last possible moment, convinces her daughter to sit on the last horse. And with her mother's last scream in pain horse began to run away from that bloody scenery. Maya's life changed yet again…

It was disaster. Her peaceful, happy life ruined by some kind of monster. She did not know if the thing saw her; if it will chase her. She just wanted escape, ran as far as it would possible and never ever looked back. But Warwick had no idea than someone escape. And so, after he ended up with his job, he headed to Swain, say him that it's done.

When night fell and moon shined high on the black sky, Maya's horse stopped running and fell exhausted on the ground. Maya as well was tired; her eyes started closing from the very beginning of nightfall. She too was hungry and thirsty, but she barely escaped without noticing. There was no time for gathering food or water and she was too tired and unable stand up and look for something to eat now. But even in her dreams she could not forget that horrible moment. She lost everything, her friends, her father and mother, her boyfriend. Everyone died and she was all alone…

With every day Maya got farther and farther into the unknown, slowly forgetting about a lot of thing; but still not about what happened couple days ago. There was nothing to eat, nothing to drink, at least not for both, her and her horse. Thank to that animal, to its meat, she survived following days but she sometimes wished to die, surviving or not, the only thing she felt was the suffering and the pain. And after some days she even forgot her name.

Exhausted, broken and confused she yet again opened her eyes, prepared to face another day. But that day actually confused her. She didn't awake in cave in which she fell asleep last night. Instead, she woke up in underground, around magmatic rivers and in unbearable heat. She woke up on unknown underground place.

Everywhere was only lava and burning heat, fire and rocks; like in the hell. Was she finally dead? Was she still dreaming? Did anyone bring her here while she was sleeping? If so, then why? Maya just couldn't find any answers. She burst into tears. Why she just can't live normal life? Why all of this must happened to her? Why the hell she was here? And for the first time, someone's hand resting on her shoulder was her answer. She slowly turned around and, a slightly scared, looked into two blazing eyes that belonged to some kind of burning creature. It was a wraith; Burning wraith. Creature looked into the mind of broken girl and offered her a contract. It also said that if she will agree she will forget everything that happened. Forget all the pain and suffering, but also all of her happy memories with her family, with her friends and her boyfriend. And in the end she will became a host for wraith's powers and will guard, like it did, this hellish place.

On hardest decision of her life she, convinced by scars of past, agreed. When those words were said, wraith dug its hand into girl's chest, tightly gripped her thumbing heard. Pain, burning pain pulsing through whole Maya's body, made her scream. It was also the same pain which slowly started changing her body right after fire ignited her whole. When the fire faded her long, once black, hairs were blazing in fiery orange color; so do her predator-like eyes. The flame didn't damage her body; it just burned her already torn and messy dress and replaced her soft cream skin on her hands by scorched black, only on hands. The last part of her change was molten armor created on her naked body by magma, gathered all around her.

After few more painfully minutes everything stop, her memories were gone, Burning wraith disappeared and she didn't feel the burning heat anymore. Once innocent Noxian girl was change into the something else. She changed into "_Blaze the Molten Princess_". And Maya was gone forever…

Now she had a power, she had minions. She wasn't immortal but she could revenge the death of her family; she could find and kill Warwick! Yes she could... if she would still remember any of these memories. She received her new name Blaze and started with hers task; guarding the place of her reborn. Pain, not only the physical but also psychical, was gone. She still felt like as if something was missing deep inside her but when she sank into the magmatic lakes of her new kingdom, everything just seemed so right.

Blaze joined the League right after summoners discovered her and her kingdom and given it its name; Magma Chambers. They wanted this hellish place as another Field of Justice, where can Champions of the League fight and test their strength against each other. Blaze knew that even if she rejects their request, soon or later they will return. So she agreed, but only on condition that she becomes one of the Champions. And summoners agreed as well.

When Blaze arrived into the Institute of War and after she was summoned into her few the first matches, she became quite popular around Noxians and a little hated by almost all Demacians, Garen in the first place. Her cruel ways how to defeat enemies was sort of _the unpopular_ thing about her. Especially while she unleashed her ultimate powers and burned everything that stands before her. But even with this unpopularity of hers she made some new friends. Blaze's life will continue happily from now on.

Girl once known as Maya was forgotten; forgotten for her new self, for Blaze. And for Swain and Noxus were this girl and these girl's family dead… No more hunting… no more pain… no more suffering… end of story.


End file.
